ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Ōhara
| birth_place = Yokohama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = | credits = | agent = Ken Production | relatives = Sayaka Ōhara (sister) | website = }} is a male Japanese voice actor who works for Ken Production. He has an older sister, Sayaka Ōhara, who is also a voice actor. Filmography Television animation ;2004 *''Sgt. Frog'' – Students *''Bleach'' – Taishi Sakura ;2005 *''Emma: A Victorian Romance'' – Delivery man (ep 1) *''Kamichu!'' – Cat A (DVD ep 8), Agent (DVD ep 4), Hero (In Movie) (DVD ep 11), Leaf Spirit (DVD ep 1), Cat Sprite (DVD ep 2), Stundent Council President (DVD ep 10), /Noodle God (DVD ep 7) *''Cluster Edge'' – Cluster students) *''Angel Heart'' – Host *''Kotenkotenko'' – Vernon, White Rat ;2006 *''Gakuen Heaven'' – Nagahara, Student 1 (eps 8-10), Student B (ep 2), Swimming Club Captain (ep 3), Upperclassman 1 (handicrafts club; ep 13), Waiter (ep 7) *''Higurashi When They Cry'' – Delinquent 2 (eps 5, 16, 18) *''NANA'' – Convenience store clerk / Photographers *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' – Courtier (ep 8) *''Fairy Musketeers'' – Villager *''La Corda D'Oro - primo passo'' – Kaoru Morimiya *''009-1'' – Rider (ep 9) *''Happiness!'' – Yuuma Kohinata *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' – Kozuki *''Kekkaishi'' – Ishirou (ep 50), Tomonori Ichigaya ;2007 *''Nodame Cantabile'' – Male Student A (ep 5), Ryuuji Tsuboi (eps 20-21) *''Reideen'' – Crew *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' – Abd *''Over Drive'' – Player *''Bokurano'' – Kenji (eps 1-2) *''Kaze no Stigma'' – Furyou *''The Skull Man'' – Vigilant (ep 3) *''Devil May Cry'' – Customer A (ep 1), Treasure Hunter (ep 6) *''Mushi-Uta'' – Clerk *''Sky Girls'' – Aviation Festival Announcement *''Potemayo'' – Schoolboy, Geography Teacher *''Sketchbook ~full color'S~'' – Raika Kamiya *''Neuro - Supernatural Detective'' – Entourage, Police *''You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle'' – Motorcycle police personnel *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' – Ming (ep 10) *''Kimikiss pure rouge'' – Chauffeur (ep 12), Soccer Club Advisor (6 episodes), Soccer Club Member (ep 4) *''Hatarakids My Ham Gumi'' – Alan *''Genshiken 2'' – Sai Bouzu (ep 1) ;2008 *''Clannad'' – Other school student (ep 17) *''Shugo Chara!'' – Higeshiro's Apprentice (ep 46) *''Minami-ke: Okawari'' – Haru's Replacement (ep 12), Haruka's homeroom teacher (ep 2), Teacher A (ep 9) *''Aria the Origination'' – Husband (ep 11) *''Noramimi'' – Character Post Staff (eps 9-10) *''Allison & Lillia'' – Engineer (ep 16) Pilot (ep 17) *''Macross Frontier'' – Henry Gilliam (ep 1) *''Blassreiter'' – Philip (eps 3, 5, 7-8) *''Nabari no Ou'' – Classmate (ep 2), Teacher (ep 15) *''Psychic Squad'' – Brigade Member (ep 3), Group Member *''Monochrome Factor'' – Band member (ep 1) *''Uchi no 3 Shimai'' – Doctor *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' – Priest (ep 1), Subordinate C (ep 10), Suzuki (ep 4), White ape (ep 5) *''Sekirei'' – Covert Op B (ep 1) *''Birdy the Mighty: Decode'' – Masakubo *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu'' – Mech-san (ep 4) *''Toradora!'' – boy (eps 4, 12), Murase (student council; ep 16), schoolboy (eps 2, 21), student council member (ep 11) *''Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story'' – Club (ep 8), Riga (ep 10) *''Tales of the Abyss'' – York (ep 7) *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' – Researcher *''Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens'' – Male customer (ep 6), Male student (eps 3, 5), Prank call (ep 11) *''Magician's Academy'' – Mikhail *''Tytania'' – Alan Mahdi *''Nodame Cantabile: Paris'' – Examiner (ep 1) ;2009 *''Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin'' – Guard B (ep 37), Track Team Member A (ep 30) *''Samurai Harem'' – Male student, Twink, Assassin, Butler *''Birdy the Mighty Decode:02'' – Masakubo *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom'' – Students *''Pandora Hearts'' – Grim *''Basquash!'' – Audience (ep 4), FFF (eps 5, 7), Man C (ep 3), Opponent A (ep 11), Reporter (ep 9), Salesman (ep 6), Surveying engineer (ep 14) *''Polyphonica Crimson S'' – Students *''Guin Saga'' – Eku (ep 8), Mongauli Soldier (ep 10) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' – Knox's Son (ep 31) *''Hatsukoi Limited'' – Teacher, staff swimming, tennis club manager *''CANAAN'' – Secret Service B (ep 6) *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' – Hyper rescue team, emergency personnel *''Modern Magic Made Simple'' – Shop manager (ep 1) *''Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan'' – Bodyguard 2 (ep 10), Chairman (ep 14) *''Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye'' – Customer A (ep 6), Elf (ep 4) *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' – Anti-Skill (ep 17), Bank robbery (ep 1), Hoodlum A (ep 14), Okahara Ryouta (ep 12), Teacher (eps 7-8) *''Yumeiro Pâtissière'' – French language teacher (ep 17), Satō (15 episodes), Shigeru Amano (6 episodes) *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza'' – Manager (ep 10) ;2010 *''Shugo Chara!! Doki—'' – Shūsui Sōma (ep 79) *''Chu-Bra!!'' – Student *''Heartcatch Precure!'' – Theater club member (ep 16) *''Maid Sama!'' – Customer (ep 4), Guy B (ep 5), Shop attendant (ep 11), Takashi Ogimoto (eps 3, 12), Takezawa (ep 1) *''Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Mao'' – Young man (ep 4) *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' – Youth group *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru'' – Jekyll (eps 7-8, 10-13) *''The Tatami Galaxy'' – Man B (ep 1) *''Battle Spirits: Brave'' – Ed (ep 11) *''Yumeiro Pâtissière SP Professional'' – Satou ;2011 *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders'' – Child (ep 4), Ethan/Jesse *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' – Kyousuke Tsurugi *''Chihayafuru'' – Akito Sudō ;2012 *''Natsuiro Kiseki'' – Fujii *''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' – Kuosu, Tsurugi Kyousuke *''Natsuyuki Rendezvous'' – Deliveryman (ep 2) ;2013 *''Chihayafuru 2'' – Akito Sudō ;2014 *''Buddy Complex'' – Ryutaro Imajo *''Gundam Build Fighters Try'' – Shunsuke Sudou *''The Irregular at Magic High School'' - Shun Morisaki Original video animation (OVA) *''Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher'' (2009) – Masakubo *''TO Daen Kidou'' (2009) – Tokio Films *''Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime'' (2009) – Henry Gilliam *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st'' (2010) – Armed bureau staff B *''Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa'' (2011) – Henry Gilliam *''Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danbōru Senki W'' (2012) – Kyousuke Tsurugi Tokusatsu *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2015) – Bat-Type Roidmude 007/Sword Roidmude (Chest core) (ep 25, 26) Video games *''The Sniper 2'' (2002) - Stanley Jones *''Angel's Feather'' (2004) – Yousuke Tsuji *''Samurai Shodown V Special'' (2004) - Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *''Mystereet ~Yasogami Kaoru no Chousen!~'' (2006) – Escort Man, Minoru Fujimichi, Danshaku Kazatsumari, Driver *''EVE ～new generation～'' (2006) – Yoshi *''Luminous Arc'' (2007) – Kai *''Class of Heroes'' (2008) – Male Fairy *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Gundam Meisters'' (2008) – General Soldier B *''Arc Rise Fantasia'' (2009) – Mark *''Souten no Kanata'' (2009) – Le Fang *''Phantasy Star Portable 2'' (2009) – Inheruto company employees *''Macross Triangle Frontier'' (2011) – A# Hero *''Ni no Kuni'' (2011) – Rodekku *''Star Fox 64 3D'' (2011) - Fox McCloud, Leon Powalski *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) – Link *''Generation of Chaos 6'' (2012) – Ryan / Reryi Lara *''Inazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy'' (2014) – Tsurugi Kyousuke *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires'' (2014) – Xun Yu *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) – Link *''The King of Fighters XIV'' (2016) - Shun'ei *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) - Loqi Tummelt *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Fox McCloud, Mii Fighter Type 3 Dubbing *''Fanboys, Windows (Jay Baruchel) *The Jane Austen Book Club, Trey (Kevin Zegers) *The Resident'', Devon Pravesh (Manish Dayal) References External links * Kenproduction - Takashi Ōhara * Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1978 births Category:People from Yokohama Category:Living people Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Ken Production